Saat hujan
by sylphya
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Fang yang menunggu hujan reda. [AU. More warning inside. Ini fict humor, percayalah. Selamat membaca semua!]


**Boboiboy **** Animonsta studio**

**Warning: fict ini dipenuhi dengan kebodohan. ooc juga. DLDR. you've been warned.**

_note: karena saya rasa sudah pada tau ayah boboiboy itu siapa, saya langsung pakai namanya ya disini :3_

* * *

Hujan.

Fang menggerutu dalam hati. Diam-diam menyesali kenapa ia tidak bawa payung dari awal. Sekarang kan musim hujan. Padahal kakaknya sendiri sudah mengingatkannya—yah, meski lebih terdengar seperti suruhan daripada pengingat.

Niat Fang hanya untuk membeli beberapa cemilan di mini market yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Cemilan apa lagi? Tentu saja donat lobak merah. Sesaat ia mengetahui jika ada donat lobak merah di mini market itu, Fang seketika menjadi pelanggan setia tiap harinya. Kasirnya saja sampai hapal mukanya.

Lagipula mini marketnya tidak jauh dari rumah Fang, hanya butuh berjalan sekitar kurang lebih sepuluh menit sudah sampai.

Entah dewi fortuna berpihak kepadanya atau tidak kali ini, donat lobak merah berhasil dibeli, itu sebuah keberuntungan sih. Namun ketika ia ingin pulang malah hujan deras. Berarti ia kena sial juga.

Helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulut anak lelaki berwajah oriental itu. Yasudah lah, daripada kehujanan dan lobak merahnya basah, lebih baik dia berteduh sementara.

Ada hampir setengah jam Fang menunggu, hujan malah semakin membesar. Donat yang tadinya ia beli lima kini tersisa tiga. Padahal ia ingin makan donatnya sambil menonton TV di rumah.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, memang lebih baik jika ia berteduh, sih.

Fang tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kakak laki-lakinya—atau biasa ia sebut abang— marah besar dan mengoceh kepadanya habis-habisan jika adik kecilnya hujan-hujanan. Kehujanan sering menyebabkan orang sakit, dan ia tidak mau jika Fang sakit, mungkin saja karena itu. Dan lagi, memang hanya pemuda itu yang mengurus Fang.

Fang tidak tau saja abangnya diam-diam _brocon_.

Setelah mengusir bayangan abangnya yang marah-marah jika ia hujan-hujanan, Fang menjadi bersedia menunggu beberapa saat lagi.

Kedua mata Fang yang tertutupi bingkai kemudian melihat sekitar, yang tadinya hanya ia yang berteduh, kini bertambah beberapa orang yang membuat depan mini market dipenuhi oleh manusia yang berharap hujan segera reda. Beberapa bernasib sama sepertinya, beberapa pengendara motor.

Tak berapa lama pandangan Fang fokus ke mobil yang hendak parkir di parkiran mini market itu. _Oh, mungkin orang yang ingin belanja bulanan,_ batin Fang.

Yang keluar malah seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih di satu bagian kepalanya, yang terlihat panik seolah ia takut terkena hujan dan segera berlari ke depan mini market agar tidak kehujanan. Fang merasa familiar dengan paras itu.

Disusul dengan seorang anak yang seumuran dengannya, dan ternyata ia sangat mengenal wajah itu, itu teman sekelasnya, Boboiboy.

"Loh, Fang? Sedang apa disini?" Boboiboy yang baru turun dari mobil segera menyusul Fang dan menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan.

Wajah Fang langsung berubah ketus, "kau tidak lihat sendiri? Hujan begini, aku lupa bawa payung juga, jadi terpaksa berteduh disini."

Boboiboy membuat wajah 'oh'-nya kemudian diam. Fang kini menyimpulkan pria yang bersama Boboiboy itu ayahnya.

"Kau sendiri? Mau belanja bulanan atau gimana?" Fang balik bertanya. _Tapi gausah bawa mobil segala juga gapapa sih sebenarnya,_ Fang menambahkan dalam hati. Lagi pula rumah Boboiboy dengan mini market juga tidak beda jauh dengan jarak dengan rumah Fang, lalu kenapa harus bawa mobil? Mau pamer?

Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, Fang masih suka berburuk sangka pada Boboiboy—kali ini lebih ke keluarganya, sih.

"Oh, tidak kok. Aku baru saja dari rumah saudara, tapi malah hujan, jadi terpaksa neduh, deh. Ayahku yang suruh sih." ucap anak bertopi dinosaurus itu santai.

Fang mengerjap, _speechless_ dengan jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Boboiboy.

"Oh, ini pasti Fang, ya? Temannya Boboiboy?" pria tadi kini ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Fang langsung gelagapan dan menjawab dengan kata 'iya' yang terbata.

_Eurgh... Sebentar._

Fang berpikir keras.

Sepertinya ada yang janggal, deh. Fang ingin sekali memberitahu ke ayah Boboiboy tapi takut malah tidak sopan.

Keheningan canggung terlewati beberapa saat, sampai suara yang sangat Fang kenal—suara Tok Aba—dengan nada berteriak membuyarkan keheningan itu.

"Amato! Boboiboy! Kita ini kan naik mobil, kenapa malah berteduh?!" Tok Aba mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya dari kaca jendela mobil, nada suaranya terdengar kesal. Sepertinya ia bisa mendengar percakapan dari Boboiboy dan Fang. Kuping Tok Aba tajam juga.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti beberapa saat, sampai suara orang sekitar—suara tertawa lebih tepatnya, terdengar oleh ketiga lelaki yang saat ini sedang berbincang. Ternyata orang-orang di sekitar mereka mendengar apa yang Tok Aba ucapkan.

Boboiboy terdiam, baru _ngeh_ juga. "Loh iya ya..."

Sementara ayahnya, Amato, tertawa renyah karena malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. _Iya juga,_ batinnya.

Keadaan yang sangat tidak elit bagi Fang, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa tertawa.

Fang melihat ayah Boboiboy sudah kembali ke dalam mobil, mungkin sudah kelewat malu ditertawakan orang sekitar mini market itu.

Boboiboy sendiri mengeluarkan tawa canggung dan berbisik ke Fang, "Hehe, maaf ya, Fang. Ayahku belum sering pergi pakai mobil sih, jadi kebiasaan dulu yang masih suka naik motornya masih ada."

_Lah dia sendiri aja ga sadar?_ Fang sewot dalam hati. Ia tidak menyangka jika Boboiboy dan bahkan ayahnya bisa se-lemot ini. Untung masih ada Tok Aba.

"Oiya, mau pulang bareng? Kasian kamu nunggu lama disini, mending aku anter." namun terkadang Fang bisa melihat Boboiboy jadi orang baik juga.

"Ya... b-boleh, sih."

"Yaudah, yuk."

* * *

Di dalam mobil.

"Halah kau ini bikin malu saja Amato, kukira ada yang kau ingin beli di mini market sampai berhenti segala." Tok Aba facepalm atas perlakuan anaknya—dan bahkan cucunya—yang terkadang bisa bikin malu keluarga.

"Tau nih ayah," tambah Boboiboy, tidak sadar diri padahal ia juga sebelas-dua belas dengan ayahnya.

"Yah maaf pak, hehehe. Kirain kita perginya pakai motor." jawab Amato, ia merasa sangat malu sekarang sampai-sampai bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Mungkin jiwa-jiwa _misqueen_ Amato masih tersisa.

"Oh ya, nanti berhenti dulu di rumah Fang ya, ayah." ucap Boboiboy, ayahnya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Fang diam-diam mendengus dan tersenyum kecil melihat mereka.

Yah, mungkin dewi fortuna masih berpihak kepadanya melewati dua makhluk bodoh ini.

**FIN  
**

A/N: hai! salam kenal semua!  
cerita ini terinspirasi dari tweet satu twitter user inuurl dan menurut saya lawak banget, bawa mobil tapi malah neduh di alf*amart hahah!

saya tidak tau sih bagi kalian ini lucu atau tidak karena selera humor orang beda-beda. tapi saya seneng banget akhirnya bisa kembali nyiptain satu cerita yang jadi (meski pendek dan gaje) setelah selama ini tersiksa karena WB. dan langsung kepikir amato yang (mungkin aja) cocok dibuat jadi budu disini :")

yak! saya author lama di fandom ini yang balik lagi :D saya move account karena lupa password (pikun!) ntah ada yang kenal saya atau tidak sih hehe. tapi masih rahasia~

**ps: saya sayang amato tapi lebih sayang ngebully dia**. gasabar buat mechamato btw!

_okedeh! mind to review?_


End file.
